gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Captaingoldvane2
Welcome to my talk page! No, I don't have those special coding thingamabobs that most have, because well, i'm rather too lazy to add them. But I'm not too lazy to read and respond to your messages! Please dont have arguments on the page. Also, please: *Sign your posts! I may not respond if you dont. *Note that if you send me a message, and then send another, saying nvm, or if another admin has assisted you with your problem, I may not send a message back. I am rather busy in real nowadays, and sometimes need to do other things when I am not required to respond. Leaderboards hey look wat i found xD about yesterday sry about yesterday but a lot of these matches were late at night so im already tired and tend to get upset easy so sry ill be on saturday evening. Unacceptable behavior User:BohemianKing has vandalized and repeatedly saying "FAWK (meaning the "F" word)" I request either giving him a warning or a ban page that has been vandalized Sharple Talk Page Come join Pack-man Nation Wiki...PARA FUNZIES Here is the link: http://packmannation.wikia.com/wiki/Pack-man_Nation_Wiki Sincerely, DJ Pack-man Re:Fraps When I use fraps, I usually just press the button,b ut it only lasts 30 seconds, so it's kind of an annoying software :P if you know any accounts with their passwords that are mastered please give them to meBlack Beared 00:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC)Black Beared Can i meat you anywhere on POCT Original Authority☎ ChuChu RE I dont understand.WHEN DID I INSULT PEOPLE????????? Im making another account just in case this one gets blocked.THE LOOTERS 19:04, April 6, 2012 (UTC)THE LOOTERS :Then that will be blocked and your ban may be lengthened.--[[User:Parax.|''Parax]] 19:07, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Using more than 1 account is against the rules. Re:Get On Wish I could Goldy. The game won't let me log in and I have to go out now :| I will be back later and hopefully by then I can get on. Goldvane to let you know he also manipulated my name. Uh let's just say he turned to "o" in my last name to an "I" you should be able to guess what that is. Newsletter Please meet me in chat at 5PM (CST) on Monday for newsletter Sharple Talk Page Svs war for Japan So im looting at Tormenta and davy gunfish comes and brings Ben Squidskull with him he asks me for a pvp and says use jumper rules i say no he shouts I DECLARE WAR ON JAPAN LOL. so after much back and forth talking he says svs war on this sunday and since Jack and me had an idea to go do svs on the weeekend lets beat this punk so bad he wont remember anything what do ya say like say the crew of the green runner including Cherie Enrique Basil and some others who are good on here :P This sunday coming up the 29th btw i got your jacket now :P Also Did u see the screen of me and jackie in mayhem with sven and the one before that Jackie was owning us all xD re I've unblocked him, but warn him hes on his 3rd and final chance on chat --'Tama63' 18:46, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Blog Post Can you add me to Support on your Blog Post http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Captaingoldvane2/Bureaucrat_Request:_Jack_Pistol? I can't comment because of the glitch :P. : : 01:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Promo Thanks Goldvane. I think this means that you have made all but my Chat Mod promotion blog :P I do accept the promotion and will do my best as a bur to help the wiki in any way possible. I am already pretty used to all the hate comments so... "Challenege accepted" :). Anyway thanks for the honor, it came as a real shock to me. Proof of svenny's cursing: Mr. hookwrecker Re:GOP I don't know what to say... I'm just really disheartened that this is happening. Yes, you did join not too long ago, but you and Jack improved the guild a lot, more than you know. Also, no, I will not be giving my alt GM, because what good will it do? Going to an active guild will do nothing if I myself will be inactive. I am not going to destroy the guild, but I am just really disheartened by this whole situation you and Jack AND Bill now have put me in. Law this was a idea i had im not leaving RE: Repley to your comment If you say you were calm then I accept that, it's just you looked EXTREMELY ticked off. Story contest When you gonna finish your story reviews? Not rushing but it's been awhile and all. ~Keira re: contest Ok, thanks! I had been wondering for months now but at least they'l get reviewed. ~Keira Np no problem and thx for the feedback Lord Jason 15:24, May 8, 2012 (UTC) and yes i am aware that pears wants attention :P Problem. Didn't you ever learn that talking behind people backs is WRONG!!!!! On your user page you talk trash on several people: Slappy, Fireskull, O'malley and Pearson. GROW UP CHILD AND GET OVER IT. IT WAS THE PAST. Thanks William says thank you for deleted his page, and hopes that you support him in his fresh start on the wiki, since Parax unbanned him. hey i just created a new pirate i named it best goldvane by the way i'm not saying i'm the best because i know i'm not Black Beared 00:18, May 16, 2012 (UTC)Black Beared New sigs Hey Goldy, I noticed you've been using the same sig for a while, so I made you two new ones. Here they are: Hope ya like them! The codes for them are: And . . . No Problem I enjoy making sigs. If you want anything changed just let me know! Btw, get on if you can, please :P Sure Anything else? :) Btw Can we use this for the Template:AdminBlog template now, btw? Deletion The following page should be deleted. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/The_National_Socialist_Party_of_the_Carribean Jack's 2 Cents Cant comment. Put this on Jars blog please. Wow... Tama leaving, Jar and Bator might be promoted. This is a lot for one week. Cant u ppl ever do something exciting like this when I am on :P? I see a lot of fighting below and I hope it stops I dont want anymore people leaving. I need time to think this one through, so I will vote this weekend. I do.feel this was a bit rushed though... Seriously though stop fighting I dont want bans too -_- Re: Back No, I am not back. The reason I asked you to post that comment for me ( see you havent yet ) was because I had to use my phone to access the wiki. I will be back on friday as usual but logged in to comment because it seemed necessary. Please post the following to your blog and do not try respond to this or expect a reply until friday. Please just add it and my vote, I don't want to be late. To Be Posted to Jar's Promotion Blog: Now, I am probably not going to be too well-liked for this vote, but it is what I feel is right and I would like to be heard. As much as Jar is my friend, and in my opinion a good rollback and chat mod, I this promotion for a number of reasons, the main being that it is way too soon. Tama only recently resigned and he has not been very active lately anyway, so I really don't think this creates a shortage of admins. I don't think we need any new promotions for a while, at all. I recently created a post on admin chat for possible future promotions, but I was very sure we would not need to for a while, and still am. I am quite upset that this went ahead so quickly, and though I can understand I don't need to be waited for to discuss every little thing, I wish I was around to discuss it as I feel as if I wasn't part of the decision or around to help in an important time. I agree with all the things listed, that he is a good rollback and chatmod, good at coding and a nice user, but that doesn't mean he needs to be an admin. Just because he might be a good one, doesn't mean he NEEDS to be one. I also feel that he hasn't had these rights a very long time and although he is good at his job he hasn't gone through enough to be completely experienced. I am not trying to boast, but Sharpe, Ben, Law and I went through a lot of stressful situations as mods/rollbacks, long after our initial promotions. I know he has had to reprimand misbehavers and helped with a lot of vandalism, but I mean situations where there was lots of drama that kept spreading and angry blogs flew around and demotion requests popped up. That is what I mean by experience. Next, I remember on that post about possible future promotions I made, Kat said that her and Step would be away for a while soon and that we could have some "temp admins" in that period to see how things go. I think that would have been more appropriate and really, really wish we had done it that way. I have nothing against Jarod becoming admin, he knows I like him and that I think he does his job well, but honestly, this was definitely a bit rushed, and please don't take offense that I see this other admins. Ask me again in a few months and I will support most likely. I notice that Tama suggested Sharpe to replace him, I hope that was carefully considered, because although Sharpe had that incident in December, he learnt from it and he dealt with it quite well in the end. Sharple has been here long and has been a rollback/mod for a long time as well, and has great experience. Eventhough I still don't think we need another admin, he is an equally good choice, perhaps better. Both have pros and cons, which is why I wish I was part of the discussion that came to this decision. If I could I would truly like for this to be rethought by everyone. I am not trying to turn the tables on Jar and hurt him, I am trying to do my duty as an admin and make valid input. I notice that Jar has commented quite a lot on the blog and though there is nothign wrong with that, I do think he needs to not question each oppose and neutral. That is just one of my personal morals, and I am just saying... Anyway, please do look at what I have said and perhaps consider that the temp admin position to see how he handles it and the stress with it goes. I hate to be the one to do this, but you all know why I have said what I did. Jar if you are promoted, I congratulate and welcome you. Also know I do not mean to offend you or try to stamp you down and hope you will not be mad. I will return on friday to continue and hopefully I can be more informed on the situation :P Sorry for randomly appearing bearing a bummer of a vote, but this is just how I feel. I may pop in later to check up, but don't expect much until Friday. Jackie out! PS: If anyone else sees this and Gold has not posted this to the blog ( he didn't for my last comment, because he thought I would reply I guess ) please post it. Another new sig :P Ahoy Goldy. I was bored so I made you another new sig—here it is: The code for it is . Hope you like it! Rich.. Rich, I didn't intend to make you angry by laughing at you. It's not that I'm happy disney -cough-ed you over, it's just that whenever something really ironic happens, I laugh. And this was really ironic. So I laughed (even though I knew you were having a bad time, sorry). Again, sorry if you took it wrong. ~Cherie P.S. If you don't accept my apology, at least let me know THEN ignore me, because the shunning game is something girls play plus it really isn't amusing (: Re:Reply Lol trust me you're not alone there, I went a little crazy earlier after taking (and panicking) over the AP exam. But after I laughed at you, I realized that's something I normally do at Bill, and you might take it the wrong way xD. I'm glad we can still be friends, cause honestly, I need someone other than him who has the same mindset I do: kill, succeed, loot. You and Jackie are both really cool, thanks for understanding :) -Cher Chat Can I be unbanned from chat now? Tyler Crossbones Sorry I wasn't complaining about my chat ban, it said I was blocked from wiki and I used my cousins account to ask why I was blocked. Please don't ban him. Tyler Crossbones I didn't make it, I made it for him before but he is too young to use wiki so it doesn't have any contributions. Also the block was fixed and I guess it was just a glitch. Thanks. Tyler Crossbones Question Question. For my game, you want to see the unfinished (and by unfinished, I mean UNFINISHED) trailer? I want some people's takes on them. If you want to see it, I can email it to you. :Goldvane, check here xD : Sockpuppets Hey there Goldvane, can you ban User:Edward Mcskully? He's a sockpuppet of User:William Yellowbones. :/ Pencil- (talk) He knew that, Pecil. EVERYONE did, except you. Edward Mcskully Hello, Is there any particular reason I am banned from the chat? I was just curious, because I do not recall doing anything. Prince Leon of England Richie! May i use the thunderbook productions template? for my story The Adventure of the Good Captain Maxamillion? Thanks, Maxamillion. Marriage of Tyler Crossbones and Lisa Seawinds I, Tyler Crosssbones, personally invite you to my wedding which will be held on July 14, 1745 at 9:00 AM PST inside Fort Charles Hassigos. Chat now, it's an emergency! hey please help me lvl three more timesBlack Beared (talk) 18:09, July 15, 2012 (UTC)Black Beared chat Eric said "piss"three times while John and him were fighting *John BreaslyEric, with all due respect, PISS OFF. Albert is a respected member of the community. You only use chat, and rarely ever do anything but complain. *6:32Bill2222keep your guys's cool *Lol a lv 6 basica named *Basically epic *6:33Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)lol B ill *Bill - *6:33John Breaslyhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Gjx-ZQuQ_Y *6:33Jack Goldwrecker.Hello world *O_o *Dutrobeigelschic -_- *6:34John BreaslyThat was released when I was three. *6:35Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)lol *Ahoy Voxelplox welcome to Pirate Chat! *6:36Jack Goldwrecker.Pie *Deal with it, *6:36Eric The Flamablepiss off, *those are strong words *john *6:36Voxelplox Whats going on? *6:36Jack Goldwrecker.Oh god. *6:36Eric The Flamableif only u knew *how much *sometimes *i would agree *with u on that *6:36G-man.Wb Benjy. *6:36Davy Hookwreaker*gay guy voice* i spy and drama queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn *6:36Eric The Flamablewho knows, john *6:36John BreaslyEric, considering all the crap you say, you have no right to go throwing that out there. *6:36Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)Hey Benjy *6:36Eric The Flamablemaybe i will " piss off " some day *6:37Voxelplox Now, now, lets not start anything -pushes eric and john apart- *6:37John BreaslyWhat happened, Ben? Eric threw a cow, and wouldn't shut up. So I kindly told him to "piss off" because Al is a respected member of the community and Eric is an annoyance. *6:37Eric The Flamablei maybe ill just fall off of a bridge *while *" Pissing " *would that *make u happy *6:37Davy Hookwreakerben *6:37Eric The Flamablebecause u dont know, bro *6:37Davy Hookwreakerthats right *6:37Eric The Flamablesometimes *6:37Davy HookwreakerPUSH BEN PUSH *6:37Voxelplox What happened? 0_o *6:37Eric The Flamablei actually do *think *6:37Davy HookwreakerPUSHHH *6:37Jack Goldwrecker.You know, Ben, that is exactly how you shouldn't solve a fight O-o *6:37Eric The Flamableabout doing that Chat 2 *You are no longer away. *10:24Bill2222what the *10:24Giovanni Dominica O'malleyOllo Ezzy. *10:25Bill2222um you cant chat here without 100 edits *so we must ask you to please leave *10:25Giovanni Dominica O'malleyWhy is that? *10:25Bill2222its a rule *10:25Giovanni Dominica O'malley:) *I'm a bit confused. *This is a wiki. *the chat feature is dictated by the staff. *10:26Jack Bluehawko.o *10:26Bill2222yes *10:26Giovanni Dominica O'malleyWe shouldn't be *10:26Bill2222and they made the rule *10:26Giovanni Dominica O'malley' removed ' from the chat *because we don't have enough edits. *This is a way to meet people. *Jack P.S. *Think *10:26Jack BluehawkI know who you are. *10:26Giovanni Dominica O'malleyHeher. * *10:26Bill2222elizabth knows this *10:26ElizabethOmalleylol *10:27Giovanni Dominica O'malleyElizabeth has enough edits, her old account was hacked. *She had 90 something on it. *10:27Bill2222doesnt matter *10:27Giovanni Dominica O'malleyI beg to differ. *10:27Bill2222thats not enough *10:27Giovanni Dominica O'malleyBatorhos has 4 accounts. * *10:27Bill2222ya hes twerp wats your point *10:27Giovanni Dominica O'malleytwerp? *10:27Bill2222he is *10:27Giovanni Dominica O'malleythought there was a ' rule ' against having multiple accounts. *:) *Have I misunderstood? *10:28Jim LoganIt only applies if he spams *10:28ElizabethOmalleyNope *10:28Jim Loganand uses it to ban dodge *10:28Bill2222oh great a peacher *10:28Giovanni Dominica O'malleyI was in this chat one time. *Batorhos actually, did spam. *10:28Jim LoganWhen? *10:28Giovanni Dominica O'malleyhe got in the chat on all 4 accounts. *10:28Jim LoganSo? *10:28Giovanni Dominica O'malleytyped a long hate message to the spanish. *Ahoy Sharple welcome to Pirate Chat! *10:28Jim LoganI repeat *10:28Giovanni Dominica O'malleyand started spamming it, on each account. *10:28Jim Logan"So?" *10:29Giovanni Dominica O'malleySo, that is breaking a rule. *10:29Jim LoganThey probably deserved it *10:29Giovanni Dominica O'malleyI repeat, so, that is breaking a rule. *Lol. *10:29Jim LoganThey probably deserved it *10:29Giovanni Dominica O'malley' they deserved it ' *10:29ElizabethOmalleyDoesnt matter lol *10:29Bill2222ahh preachers who twist the words we say to fit their goals *10:29Giovanni Dominica O'malleyMy, God... what a hypocrite. *10:29ElizabethOmalleyits a rule, yes? *10:29Jim Loganand you're ban dodging *10:29Giovanni Dominica O'malleyI am? *You don't even know who I am. *10:29Bill2222come on admin pls come on *10:29Jim LoganAnd you have to leave *10:29Giovanni Dominica O'malleyThere's a rule you know *' have concrete evidence before accusing people ' *10:30Jim Loganyou don't have enough edits *10:30Giovanni Dominica O'malley:) *10:30Jim LoganShut up *10:30Giovanni Dominica O'malleyYou've broken 3 rules. *Shut up? *10:30Jim LoganYou need to leave *10:30Giovanni Dominica O'malleyThat's 4. *10:30Bill2222your smiling is not helping *10:30Jim Logan?_? *10:30Samantha GoldshotO_O *10:30Bill2222your case *10:30ElizabethOmalleyscreening. *10:30Samantha GoldshotWhat the. *10:30Giovanni Dominica O'malleyI can't smile? *Is that violating a rule? * oh ok thank you for explaining it better. i havent been on here in a long while so i was like what??? 15:23, July 19, 2012 (UTC) War Declaration There's no rule stating that you cannot make war declaration blogs. Pearson just so happens to be the leader of the alliance. You can't prevent us from making blogs just because of that, that's discrimination. This isn't a message from Pearson. The guild was crying for war and only Pearson can administer a war declaration. I'd presumed you were more mature. Please restore the page. It's not a "message" from Pearson to the wiki. It's a war declaration. Pearson is only mentioned one time in the entire blog. The point of the blog is to inform people of a war, hence, it's not a message pertaining to Pearson. I'd think that's pretty obvious. Restore it immediately. Thank You. Lord Hector Wildhayes (talk) 01:09, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Actually there IS a rule saying you can't make a page declaring war. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] 01:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh really? I must be dyslexic then, because I thoroughly read through all of the rules before posting that blog. I saw something about not posting war results, nothing about war declarations. It's also ironic, because if such a rule existed the reason for the deletion would be for violating that rule, NOT for delivering a message from Pearson; don't you think? Now please, show me this "Rule" of yours. :) Lord Hector Wildhayes (talk) 01:16, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hector, post that same thing on my talk page. King Matthew and I are currently pondering on wether to accept or not. R.E. I understand your reasoning, but I do not at all support it. I understand that you deal with this bickering for hours on end, and that you have to side with the majority. The fact of the matter is, Administrators should perform acts of integrity, and the reality is, the majority is not exactly "righteous". The blog violated no rule. Period. You deleted it, whatever. It's done. Just acknowledge that it violated nothing. It wasn't a message from a banned user. The only thing that he actually did was sign his name. I never called you a coward. You must have me confused with someone else. Why are you comparing me with Elizabeth O'malley? My purpose is not to write stories. I'm here as an ambassador seeing as you've banned just about all the other spaniards on this wiki. Lord Hector Wildhayes (talk) 01:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) R.E. They cause fights you say..? Ironic... I joined the chat earlier and A british man, Andrew Mallace started spamming " EWW HE'S EMO " and trolling me. All I did was say, " hi Guys :) ". It takes two to argue, Goldvane. The reason they fight is because they got slandered, and attacked all day long, every day. I've now personally witnessed it and I've conluded that there are many users, as well as administrators, and chat mods here that are discriminative and paranoid towards Pearson, and many of his followers. It isn't a fact. It's an opinion. I might have been neutral, but after the multiple incidents that occurred in only a DAY'S time, I now understand why so many spaniards utterly despises this wiki, and its inhabitants. As I said before, I'm not here to change ''anything. ''I'm an ambassador for Casas Di Royale, ''not ''Pearson Wright. You thought the page was going to cause drama? It had 5 comments. There is no rule against creating those pages, and I'm CERTAIN if John Breasly or some other Brit made a war declaration blog, it would NOT be deleted. Thank You. Lord Hector Wildhayes (talk) 01:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC) is this potc? Hey Rich as a expert and fellow music lover on Hans Zimmer does this sound like POTC music lol http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=5T93VT5TAkE Oh ya and in Chat Willima Brawlmartin said piss 3 times after you left Hello! Um.. It says I'm banned... But no one has given me a message on my talk page on for how long? Help? Thanks. - William Brawlmartin --Lord WB of the East India Trading Co. 03:26, July 27, 2012 (UTC)William Brawlmartin Ok .. But... You didn't mention for HOW LONg? - William Brawlmartin Hey Richard, I'm not friends with any of the other Wiki Users attending the event, and it's later today, and I was really hoping to get a cannon on The Green Runner, so do you mind meeting me somewhere in-game so that I coul friend you? I could meet you anywhere and anytime. Thanks. SamSwordskull (talk) 14:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, cool, sorry, I just read your message, but I'm at the Tortuga docks now on Barano Ocean. SamSwordskull (talk) 16:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) New userbox COnnection Issues Hi can you unban me/repromote me on chat? I was kicked because of connection issues. EDIT: Nevermind Parax already did xD 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ''' hey i need you to help me get gold a some famed by helping me at cursed caverns as a healer can you help my friend danger goldcutter with the bounty swap Music Hey heres some cool music i found from Star wars episode II http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zPn8Pqt_x8&feature=BFa&list=ULOHD2724YE-U http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHD2724YE-U&feature=BFa&list=UL-zPn8Pqt_x8 the whole soundtrack for Battle of Geonosis :P enjoy Derp, you has a gift. I got you with my armpit. :D I didn't wear any deodorant today either, derp. >:D --Pencil- Talk 16:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC) About Chat, WEINER <-- Said by Jeff (glitched) *10:12Pencil-Um, did you know *10:12SharpleEXCELLENT WAY TO BREAK THE SILENCE JEFF *10:12Pencil-That breakign the chat rules is bad? >:) *10:13SharpleYes *10:13Pencil-I wish I could screen that. *10:13SharpleEveryone is naughty once in a while *10:13Pencil-He's obviously referring to something, naughty. *10:13Pencil-(Like always. >_>) *10:13Sharple:3 *10:13Davy HookwreakerNaughty? Yes plz *10:13SharpleI wish *10:13Sharplefor mah birthday *10:13SharpleMove like dat jagger Pencil *10:13Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)To Suck eggs? *10:14Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)LOL *10:14SharpleEGGS INDEED *10:14BoogieMangoMallace, ejaculation *10:14BoogieMangoWHAT A NIGHT *10:14Pencil-I no hav jagger. *10:14Davy Hookwreaker *10:14Pencil-I hav SWAG *10:14BoogieMangoHillary Swank *10:14SharpleSomething We Americans Got :3 *10:14SharpleSWAG *10:14Davy HookwreakerBoys have swag, men have Class *10:14BoogieMangoSwank = Swag and Skank COMBINED *10:14SharpleDONT INSULT AMERICA DAVE *10:14BoogieMangoamerica *10:14Gibbsgirl11My birthdays in A month and 18 days! *10:14BoogieMangoPOPULATION DUMBASS *10:15Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)Ex-chooz mi butt do u kno y i can not claim no countrees in the carribean? *10:15BoogieMango311, 942, 916 *10:15SharpleNO WAIT CHANGE IT TO JACKASS I LIKE THAT MOVIE *10:15Pencil-Sharple *10:15BoogieMangoBORN *10:15Pencil-You can't branch off that word. *10:15SharpleD: *10:15Gibbsgirl11-snuggles with boog - *10:15Pencil-Just 'ass' alone. *10:15Sharplesays who *10:15Pencil-The admins. *10:15Gibbsgirl11SPICEH *10:15SharpleITS A NAME OF A MOVIE *10:15Pencil-I asked one when the vote first passed. *10:15Pencil-Eh, I guess you're right. *10:15Pencil- *10:15Pencil-But no, you get it. *10:15Sharplehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackass_(TV_series) *10:15Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)I heard Admins say Jackass was okay. *10:15JasonbladeBack from afk *10:16SharpleSUCCESS *10:16Pencil-Idk, *10:16BoogieMangoJackass *10:16Pencil-I reallyd on't. *10:16Davy HookwreakerAssjack *10:16BoogieMangoSucks my ass *10:16Davy HookwreakerAnd Jackass *10:16Davy HookwreakerARE TWO DIFFERNT THINGS *10:16SharpleI hereby Declare I would never be a chat mod again because of this conversation *10:16BoogieMangoKNOW THE DIFFERENCE *10:16Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)Lol Sharple *10:16SharpleI also declare that pencil needs to chilax and GO CRAZY *10:16G-man.Back. *10:16JeffreyBlasthawkAssJack Goldwrecker *10:16G-man.Sharple I hereby Declare I would never be a chat mod again because of this conversation *10:16Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)ROFL SHARP *10:16G-man.What the hell was going on? *10:16G-man.LOL *10:17SharpleNOTHING *10:17BoogieMangoSharple, you were never my favorite chat mod.... *10:17Pencil-um ex-CHOOZ meh, i bee king of Ennglind pl0x, i god king, i maek ppl liek joo wear bananas soots *10:17BoogieMangoSORRY *10:17SharpleAww *10:17BoogieMango *10:17Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)-hides Party Rocking- *10:17SharpleI love you to boogie *10:17Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)NOOOOTHING WAS GOING ON G.... *10:17BoogieMangoYou were the first person with actual POWER I met *10:17Pencil-http://9gag.com/gag/5081119?ref=hotO_o *10:17SharpleMuahhaa *10:17SharplePower *10:17JeffreyBlasthawkwow *10:17Davy HookwreakerAl, pm -.- *10:17JeffreyBlasthawki just want to scream the f word in chat so bad right now *10:17Sharplethat drawing is sexy *10:17Jim LoganHey Pencil, hey g-Man hey Jeffery *10:17JeffreyBlasthawkim beyond pissed off *10:18JeffreyBlasthawkNO CHAT MODS *10:18JeffreyBlasthawkOMG *10:18SharpleIM A FORMER ONE *10:18JeffreyBlasthawkIf yall can not report me *10:18JeffreyBlasthawkid be very greatful *10:18SharpleIM UNDERCOVER WRENCHES *10:18Pencil-I will. *10:18JeffreyBlasthawkcud i do it> *10:18JeffreyBlasthawkPENCIL *10:18JeffreyBlasthawkWHY *10:18Jim LoganWho are you so pissed off about? *10:18JeffreyBlasthawkU SUCK *10:18JeffreyBlasthawkASS *10:18SharpleWHY PENCIL *10:18Sharpleyou meanie *10:18Jim LoganWHY ARE YOU SO PISSED OFF JEFF? *10:18JeffreyBlasthawkSHUT THE HELL UP LOGAN *10:18Pencil-I'm no meanie. *10:18Pencil-D: *10:18Sharpleyou gonna make me sad D": *10:18JeffreyBlasthawkSCREW U PENCIL *10:18Jim LoganDude *10:19Pencil-Wow. *10:19Jim LoganWhat the hell? *10:19Davy HookwreakerStop *10:19SharpleSCREW THE POLICE *10:19JeffreyBlasthawkUR AVATAR SUCKS BIG SUCULENT ASS *10:19Peter CoalvaneJeff whats wrong? *10:19Pencil-Calm down. *10:19JeffreyBlasthawklol dat last one was funny *10:19JeffreyBlasthawkBUT IM STILL PIST *10:19Jim LoganNo *10:19Pencil-I'm sure it does. *10:19Jim LoganNo it wasn't *10:19SharpleIM SCREWED *10:19JeffreyBlasthawkSHUT UP JIM *10:19Jim LoganNow either tell us why you're so pissed off *10:19JeffreyBlasthawkU SUCK BIG SUCULENT, never mind. *10:19G-man.Everybody *10:19Jim Logan-_- *10:19G-man.Silence. *10:19JeffreyBlasthawkCUZ *10:19Peter CoalvaneWait why are you pissed? *Ahoy Bobby Moon welcome to Pirate Chat! *10:19JeffreyBlasthawkMY GF *10:19Davy HookwreakerENOUGH *10:19SharpleMmmm sucle- I MEAN SILENCE *10:19Jim LoganJeff, stop being such a jackass *10:19Pencil-Someone screen this guy. -_- *10:19JeffreyBlasthawkSHE DUMPED ME *10:19G-man.Wb Bob. *10:19SharpleBOB *10:20SharpleMake jeff feel better *10:20Jim LoganWell, that's so sad to here *10:20Jim Logan-_- *10:20Peter CoalvaneHear *10:20Pencil-Wow. *10:20Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)Wb Bob *10:20Pencil-Sorry about that. *10:20Jim LoganThat gives you no right to insult us *10:20Pencil-^ *10:20Jim Logan@Peter:ya ik *10:20SharpleI have rights *10:20SharpleMost importantly *10:20SharpleI use m lefts *10:20Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)SHARPLE HAS RIGHTS *10:20Sharplemah *Avast! Let it be known that JeffreyBlasthawk has left the chat. *10:20Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)ANNIHALATE HIM *10:20SharpleHE RAGE QUITTED *Ahoy JeffreyBlasthawk welcome to Pirate Chat! *10:20Davy HookwreakerI HAVE RIGHTS *10:20Pencil-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9jxKa9DsS0'Scared', is an understatement. *10:20G-man.Wb Jeffrey. *10:20Bobby MoonWhat's up? *10:21Davy HookwreakerTO MAH OWN BODY *10:21SharpleI DIDNT SAY THAT *10:21Davy HookwreakerLEAVE IT ALONE D: *10:21Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)Wb Jeff *Avast! Let it be known that JeffreyBlasthawk has left the chat. *10:21SharpleYEP KNEW IT *10:21SharpleBobby *10:21Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)Ask Sharp *Ahoy JeffreyBlasthawk welcome to Pirate Chat! *10:21G-man.Everybody, cut the caps. *10:21JeffreyBlasthawkFinshing, cuz chat sucks ass: SHE DUMPED ME *10:21Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)He went insane *10:21G-man.Wb Jeffrey. *10:21SharpleEverything is up *10:21JeffreyBlasthawkTO *10:21JeffreyBlasthawkGO TO A JB CONCERT *10:21SharpleScrew the police *10:21Pencil-Cut the caps, cut the words not allowed, calm down. *10:21JeffreyBlasthawkAND FIND JB *10:21Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)WOW *10:21Pencil-Thar we go. *10:21Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)Thats sad Jeff *10:21SharpleScrew the caps *10:21Bobby Moon- is confused - 0_o *10:22SharpleI'm going lower cases *10:22Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)Jeff you know something, *10:22Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)Be glad shes not with you. *10:22JeffreyBlasthawkDAMN FFRICKIMIAG CHAT *10:22Sharplelower cases *10:22Pencil-I'm gonna play Slenderman, NO FLASHLIGHT *10:22Sharplemakes you look classy *10:22Peter Coalvanelol *10:22JeffreyBlasthawkFinishing: TO get him to marry her *10:22JeffreyBlasthawk... *10:22Pencil-Wow *10:22Davy HookwreakerAl, pm *10:22SharplePencil *10:22JeffreyBlasthawkThat Delusional **** *10:22G-man.Jeffrey *10:22Pencil-The chances of marrying Justin Bieber is like winning the lottery. *10:22SharpleI don't play wow *10:22JeffreyBlasthawkwow *10:22G-man.Must girls are like that. *10:22Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)Cause if she dumped you for JB then shes a............ well if you wanna know then PM *10:22Pencil-Jeffrey *10:22G-man.Most * *10:22Pencil-Don't censor words. *10:22Jim LoganPenicl *10:22JeffreyBlasthawkSharple, more like winning the lottery 6 times in a row *10:22Jim LoganI saw you log onto PSN *10:22Pencil-Wut? *10:22Peter CoalvaneWe are allowed to arent we? *10:22SharpleWINNING *10:22Pencil-No. *10:23Jim Logan?_? *10:23JeffreyBlasthawkholding your breath all that time *10:23Pencil-It could mean anything. *10:23Davy HookwreakerAl, pm -.- *10:23Jim LoganBut your account *10:23Jim LoganOh your grandma? *10:23Sharplehehehehehehe *10:23Pencil-And a word that isn't allowed too. *10:23JeffreyBlasthawkwhile juggaling a bowling ball on ur man parts *10:23Davy HookwreakerPencil *10:23Pencil-Hm? *10:23Davy HookwreakerNOBODY GONNA LISTEN TO YOU *10:23Pencil->:/ *10:23Davy HookwreakerSo stop chill *10:23Davy HookwreakerxD *10:23Pencil--Cartman voice- SCREW YOU HIPPIE! *10:23Sharplechill *10:23Peter Coalvanefu... is good *10:23Peter CoalvaneFudge *10:23JeffreyBlasthawkPencil that was funny *10:23Pencil--hits with cane- *10:23Bobby MoonNight chat is real weird..... *10:23JeffreyBlasthawkI would virtually laugh *10:23Jim Logan-_- *10:23SharpleFUUUUUUDGE *10:23Pencil-Gosh darn kids! *10:23Jim LoganBobby *10:23JeffreyBlasthawkif i wasnt to confused, and pissed *10:23SharpleYour welcome Bob *10:23Jim Loganyou should have seen it during the summer *10:24Jim LoganIt was hell on earth *10:24Jim LoganThen Par showed up *10:24Peter CoalvaneFUDGE IS GOOD IN MY MOUTH WHEN ITS WARM AND MELTS *10:24SharpleYOU SHOULD SEE IN IT... nevermind *10:24Pencil-It's still summer here for me. *10:24Jim LoganHell froze over *10:24Bobby MoonI did, and still scarred *10:24JeffreyBlasthawkPETER I SWARE TO GOD *10:24SharpleSPRING *10:24JeffreyBlasthawkTHAT WAS HER *10:24JeffreyBlasthawkFAVORITE SNACK *10:24JeffreyBlasthawkHOT FRICKIN FUDGE *10:24Pencil-What console is Slenderman? *10:24SharpleI like brownies *10:24JeffreyBlasthawkNo im just kidding, but im sure she enjoyed such a snack *10:24SharpleNo I'm not racist *Avast! Let it be known that Gibbsgirl11 has left the chat. *10:24JeffreyBlasthawkI SWARE *10:25JeffreyBlasthawkWhen she comes back im going to her in the face *10:25JeffreyBlasthawklol *10:25Pencil-Jeffrey *Ahoy Gibbsgirl11 welcome to Pirate Chat! *10:25Pencil-You can't use the strike emote unless you can give strikes. *10:25JeffreyBlasthawkim kidding, domestic violence is wrong *10:25SharpleSo *10:25BoogieMango *10:25Pencil-You can't use it though. *10:25JeffreyBlasthawkGibbsgirl11 les go out *10:25Davy HookwreakerWth *10:25SharpleI WANNA USE IT *10:25Bobby MoonLol *10:25SharpleIt looks sexy *10:25JeffreyBlasthawk- prepares noose - *10:25Jasonblade Jeff.. do us all a favor and grow up *10:26Davy HookwreakerJeff she married to cad *10:26JeffreyBlasthawkJASON DAMU *10:26JeffreyBlasthawkADSIUFN *10:26JeffreyBlasthawkMY NAIME ISNT JEFF *10:26JeffreyBlasthawkIS JEFFREY *10:26JeffreyBlasthawkSO SHUT DA HELL UP *10:26JeffreyBlasthawkHOE *10:26JasonbladeI can call you whatever i want *10:26Davy HookwreakerI DONT GIVE A DOGS ASS WHAT YOUR NAME IS, ILL CALL YOU BILL IF I WANT TO *10:26JeffreyBlasthawkSHUT UP HOE *10:26SharpleI have an announcement *10:26Pencil-This place is going nuts. *10:26JeffreyBlasthawkROFL DVAY *10:26Pencil-Jeffrey *10:26Peter CoalvaneEVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP *10:26Pencil-Calm the heck down. *10:26JeffreyBlasthawkDAVY THAT WAS FUNNY *10:26JeffreyBlasthawkROFL *10:26Pencil-Act civil. *10:26SharpleBut being civil is boring 3: *10:26Pencil-Don't tell people to constantly shut up. *10:26Bobby MoonNighy chat... - shudders - *10:26Pencil-Thar. *10:27JeffreyBlasthawkI DONT GIVE A DOGS ASS *10:27JeffreyBlasthawkROFL *10:27Peter Coalvanelol *10:27SharpleI SHOULD WRITE A PLAY *10:27SharpleNIGHTLY CHIT CHATS *10:27Bobby MoonLol *10:27JeffreyBlasthawkI already started a sitcom. *10:27JeffreyBlasthawkLike 2 years ago *10:27Jim Logan-_- *Avast! Let it be known that Jim Logan has left the chat. *10:27SharpleBut its 2012 not 2010 :3 *Ahoy Jim Logan welcome to Pirate Chat! *10:27Peter CoalvaneI wrote a book called Spartasquirrel *10:28SharpleI can write interesting stories too *10:28Davy HookwreakerUR SQUIRREL *10:28SharpleJust give me a paper *10:28Davy HookwreakerIS A FATTY *10:28Davy HookwreakerWE BEEN OVER DIS *10:28Sharpleand let me write "The End" *10:28Peter Coalvaneabout a man and his friends trying to stop a mad squirrel trying to rule the world and its like the medieval times *10:28SharpleThe best story ever *10:28Davy HookwreakerI wanna read dolans *10:28Davy HookwreakerLINKETH ME *10:28SharpleI like using dollars dave *10:28SharpleEVERYONE *10:28JeffreyBlasthawkHOLY HELL *10:28SharpleLIKETH is the correct term *10:28Peter CoalvaneDavy have you read my story on the LIN wiki? *10:29Bobby MoonI wrote The Cop Saga which gets real weird xD *10:29Gibbsgirl11Sharple, *Avast! Let it be known that Jim Logan has left the chat. *10:29Gibbsgirl11I love you. *Ahoy Jim Logan welcome to Pirate Chat! *10:29Jim LoganMy first avatar change since school started . . . *10:29Jim Logan *10:29SharpleS_S BUT AL! *10:29Peter Coalvanehttp://leagueofindependentnationspotco.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fakin_Duc *10:29JeffreyBlasthawkDAMNIT *10:29JeffreyBlasthawkSOMEONE *10:30Peter Coalvaneoh crap *10:30SharpleTHATS NOT RIGHT AT ALL *10:30SharpleAL GO FOR HER B4 she takes meh *10:30SharpleWhys so quiet *10:30Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)Hi *10:30Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL *10:31SharpleI like Duc *10:31Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)Liz loves you *10:31SharpleHe mah hero *10:31Peter Coalvanesomeone read my story and tell me what you think *10:31Davy HookwreakerAl *10:31JeffreyBlasthawkFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *10:31SharpleYour just in denial Al *10:31JeffreyBlasthawkOMG *10:31Peter CoalvaneIts disturbing though *10:31JeffreyBlasthawkIM SO PISSED *10:31JeffreyBlasthawkDAMNIT *10:31JeffreyBlasthawkDANMIT DAMNIT *10:31Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)Jeff *10:31JeffreyBlasthawkDAMNITALBERTSPARK *10:31SharpleI have a idea *10:31JeffreyBlasthawkMY CP *10:32JeffreyBlasthawkSUCKS ASS *10:32JeffreyBlasthawkAND ITS BRAND FRICKIN NEW *10:32JeffreyBlasthawkAND FRICKIN *10:32SharpleSOMEONE UNPLUG JEFF *10:32JeffreyBlasthawkMY BABYSITTER *--Pencil Eraser 03:36, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol And the corruption continues!! As I clearly stated: "Which is COMPLETE. (and don't strike me or ban me for saying this, because everyone else gets away with it)" Everyone gets on my add if I even say hi, or when they used to insult me with "YELLOWBONER" nobody did crap. Yet when I said it myself, I get a strike. Open your eyes. I agreed with John, all the administratos agreed with John, but because mine said the exact same thing John said, you chew my ass up for no reason. I should put you under Jarod's section. The only people who are not corrupted are the people that can handle jokes, (I.e, Me, John, Andrew, and Garland) Goodbye. I have to pack now. Wookieland (talk) Help As an admin, can you make a MediWiki page"MediaWiki:Slappy" with contents of: Thanks. Gray-toborax (talk) 02:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Pirates soundtrack remember that At World's End soundtrack i wanted you to hear but could never find finally found it again here it is its movie beginning with transition into the treasure collection version and added in some of jhacks theme and brethern court theme. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzBes0kuHeQ Help! Ok idk if u can, but i cant log onto pirates, im typing in everything correctly. I have a feeling i could have got my account hacked. r u having the same problem? Basil Bridgebain, Guildmaster of Boss Buster Lords The Big Cheese 13:28, September 21, 2012 (UTC) RICHHHHHHHHHHH Your dang download gave me a unnesscary toolbar that i cant get rid of and chat is messed up not before exiting out of all my stuff i had open -_- You told me it was safe now im running scans It never got to the music it just started putting things on my toolbar which i cant remove and have no idea how ok tell me pls if when you downloaded that music it gave you this under your main toolbar its something powered by Conduit Looting Hey Goldy, I was wondering if you wanted to go looting with me at Darkheart. I'm right there alone on Andaba, hurry before I have a group of idiots there. I hear a noob already. :P 17:41, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Sig I would really like a signature, in white edwardian script saying: "Lieutenant Alexander Nigel of the Swiss Royal Guard". Thank you! - LieutenantNigel (talk) abnormlaity this was funny